Anything You Want
by alyssalue3
Summary: After Jo tells Kendal that she will be leaving for three years to New Zealand for a movie, Kendal promises to do anything she wants before she leaves.


"Its cheer up time with p.b. and j, hockey mages, nachos-extra cheese-, one smoothie, three violent video games and Mumbo the clown" said Katie excitedly. "Cause nothing cheers up broken hearted boys like balloons" and with that Mumbo but a balloon crown on Kendal's head but all he did was frown. "Nothing" cried Katie exasperatedly! "Must have been one special girl man.""I'm sorry Katie but there's only one thing that's gonna cheer me up right now" said 16 year old Kendal Knight. After him and Jo's big fight last night he realized that this was really it; Joe was leaving for New Zealand thinking he was the biggest jerk of the century. At that moment Jo walked into the apartment. "I realized I forgot to do something last night at the restaurant" Jo states. "What" questioned Kendal? He was already confused enough that Joe was here after what had happened but as Joe moved in closer and gave him a seductive kiss he realized what she had forgotten to do. "Give you a goodbye kiss" answered Joe. "We're gonna leave you two alone" said Katie as she quickly shuffled out of the apartment. As Mumbo walked out he handed Kendal a balloon dog and said "give her this" at which Jo gave him a very confused look. "I'm confused" Kendal stated. "So was I until I realized what you were doing last night, getting me to breakup with you so I would take the role" Jo explained. "This opportunity only comes once in a lifetime." "Maybe you only come once in a lifetime." Kendal was touched, true he had other girlfriends that he sincerely liked but Joe was different. She cared about him and he liked-no loved-her which is why he wasn't gonna let her ruin an opportunity like this. With every ounce of energy he had he took her phone out of her purse pocket and dialed the director's number. "You are going to be amazing" he said handing her the phone. She took it a willingly and said "Hey, it's me. I'm gonna do the movie. Okay. Yah. Bye." And with that she hung up. "I leave for New Zealand tomorrow." "Well that only gives us one more day in L.A. to do whatever you want" "There's still so much here I haven't done." "Well then what do you want to do?" "What we've always done." And for the next half hour they packed a romantic picnic lunch and headed out to Palm Woods Park. There they stayed for hours on end telling each other there most intimate secrets never wanting the day to end. But all too soon the light began to fade and Kendal had to bring Joe back to her apartment. As they approached Joe's door they noticed a lined sticky note attached to the front. "Looks like my dad's still moving boxes into storage, do you wanna come in?" Kendall was hesitant him and Joe had been alone in her apartment before but the circumstances were different. "I don't bite" Joe said seductively inching in closer "okay maybe I do but you don't seem to mind." Before you know it Joe and Kendal had crashed through her apartment door, Kendal carefully closing it behind him while still kissing Joe. They landed on the couch one of the only things Joe's dad had yet to move and began a fierce tongue battle. This had happened before when Joe and Kendal were left alone in the apartment but tonight it was different. Neither of them stopped the other before getting to far or brushed the other off because they felt uncomfortable. It was as if they needed this tonight, to be together on last time before they were departed. As Joe began to unbutton his shirt Kendal felt like things were moving too fast. He grabbed her hands and willed her to stop. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "I'm positive." "But New Zealand-" "Kendal I love you and I want you to be my first. I don't care about New Zealand or the movie. Tonight all I care about is you." And with that Joe gave him another forceful kiss that gave him the confidence to go on. He quickly unclasped Jo's bra and carefully squirmed out of it. They broke apart long enough for Jo to slip out of her blue stripped t-shirt. She immediately crossed her arms over her chest, self-conscience of her now exposed body. "You look beautiful Jo, you have no reason to be scared." She put her hands to her sides and watched as Kendal slipped his shirt off. "Wow" "Well hockey does have some advantages." They continued for a few more minutes before Jo began tugging at the hem of Kendal's jeans. He quickly unbuttoned and slipped them off throwing them across the room. Jo took this as her cue to do the same and soon the couple was left only in their underwear. "Oh, I almost forgot." Kendal dashed across the room and removed something out of his pants pocket. "Can't be too careful" Kendal said returning to the couch. "So were you expecting something to happen or" "No, no it's just" "Kendal I was joking. Calm down" "Sorry guess I'm just a little nervous" "Don't worry I am too" And with a reassuring smile from Jo, Kendal pulled down his boxer and fixed the condom. Before the thought of having sex had been an impulsive move to show Kendal she was gonna miss him while she was in New Zealand but now it was real. Kendal saw her worried expression and moved closer. "We don't have to do this you know" "No, I want to. Just promise me you won't forget me" "I could never forget you, Jo, never" With that Jo slipped off her underwear. The two teens positioned themselves- Jo on bottom Kendal on top. "Just tell me when you're ready" Jo took a slow breath and nodded her head. There was a stabbing pain and Jo gave a little gasp. "I'm so sorry Jo" Jo squeezed Kendal's hand until she no longer felt the pain. "You can move" Kendall then began rhythmically rocking his hips against hers. He had never felt as close to her as he had now. Kendall's hips moved faster, the friction picking up, causing him to bite his lip in pleasure. Jo began to relax a bit as Kendall kissed her neck gently, biting, sucking and nipping. As he continued thrashing his hips into her, Jo taking in all of his length, he moved down to her breasts where he sucked gently, as she let out a stifled moan. "Mhmm, Kendall," she said softly, her fingers in his hair. As the two lovers locked eyes, Kendall felt himself coming to an end, as did Jo. Her legs began to spread a little wider, and began to tremble as Kendall kept going faster and faster. Jo bit her lip as Kendall's body movements became more erratic, desperate to get there faster and faster. In a few measly seconds, Kendall's body had reached its breaking point. The two lovers came together powerfully, grasping onto each other's bodies, their lower halves bucking wildly. Each of them began to ride out the rest of their heights, as they let out simultaneous moans, and cries to God. After a few seconds, Kendall collapsed on top of Jo, making sure not to hurt her. Both were sweating profusely, and breathed heavily. Kendall rested his chin on Jo's breast bone, his hands touching her curves gently. Jo looked at Kendall with eyes that spoke a million words. She swallowed hard and laid her head back, panting anxiously. With all the force he had left in his body, Kendall dragged himself up to her lips and kissed them gently, touching her face. He had a bright smile on his face, as did Jo. "Are you alright?" he asked her, his breaths heavy. Jo's entire body shook as he cupped her cheek gently, leaning down to kiss her lips. Jo nodded, touching Kendall's face lovingly. "I'm okay," she said nervously, cracking out a small smile. Kendall looked down and pulled out of her quickly, not wanting to cause her any more pain then he already had. Kendall kissed her neck gently, his hands running all over her beautiful naked body. "I love you Joe Taylor" "And I love you Kendal Knight"


End file.
